slkjgktjbtfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Valerius Capiolus
Marcus Valerius Capiolus, better known as '''Marco '''to his Regiment mates, was a student in Regiment 8 and is a veteran of the Squad program. He was an early opponent of Regiment 7, but later became friends with the group. Pre-Wrangling Marcus was born January 8th, AD 61, making him 18 at the time of his D.A.W. He was from the gens Valeria. Wrangling and D.I.H. Marcus was K.I.H. on August 24th, AD 79, when Mt. Vesuvius erupted and buried the town of Pompeii, smothering him with ash. However, a wrangler retrieved him before the ash cloud could kill him. Admission Write the second section of your page here. First Squad Write the second section of your page here. Second Squad Write the second section of your page here. Higher Squad/Refusal Write the second section of your page here. Personality Marco begins by being aloof, too proud of his Roman heritage to be bothered with the other "barbaric" people- not even by the people of his regiment. Since many people are descended from Germans, French, and English; Marco believes them to be descendents of "mad, barbaric peoples" (Gauls, Germans, Britons). Even though he discovers the history of the world, he still looks down on the descendents of "barbarians". He initially supports Philip in his treatment of Harry, since Rome has slaves of its own (he doesn't verbally support it, but he nods to Philip when he does it). He is curious as to why blacks only are the slaves, and why they can't be free in the south (in Rome, they are almost anyone, and can be freed). Eventually, Marco lightens up. He teaches the squads the Maniples manuever to save them from an enemy attack. He also becomes friends with Harry and leaves his former way of thinking behind (he takes longer than Philip) as the story moves along. Marco is incredibly religious. He has shrines to the Roman Gods and prays to them daily in the appropriate manner. He often participates in (strange) Roman rituals for good luck, like the "sacred chickens" test and stepping with his right foot first, always. He also honors the current Roman emperor of his time, Titus. Marco also has strong views of death. He believes in the afterlife, and wishes to reach Elysium when he dies (dies later in the series). The dead must be treated well and buried in an honorable way, even the enemy, so that they may receive judgement in the afterlife. Marco is very warlike in nature. He would absolutely never surrender or back down from a fight, and he has a very strong personal code of honor. He would rather die than give up. Deserters or mutineers he chastises, and he prefers a straight, honorable fight- with no creative strategy or "cheating". At the beginning, Marco often has to be reminded of how to use dates. He says, "in the consulship of ___" to reference any Roman dates, but soon masters the correct dating method. Marco's view towards women is very traditionally Roman. He believes women should always be under the authority of a "paterfamilias", or male authority figure (be it a father, husband or even brother) as the chief of the household at all times. He doesn't understand why the women are allowed to run free, making their own decisions and acting independently/speaking back to him. At the end, however, he starts to like someone, and he has to learn to be in a relationship. Skills Marco is incredibly skilled with weapons already. He has trained with the sword, bow, etc. Quotes "I'm from Britain." "You're descendants of Galls. You're all Galls. You're barbaric. I need not bother with you." -To Norman, Protagonist (obviously of European descent as well) "It is preposterous to hear a woman speaking to me in such a manner. I will not tolerate it." -Marcus, when a strong girl talks to him "Well. You did name all of the planets in the solar system after our Gods. You must hold our culture in somewhat of a high regard." -To Protagonist, as he starts to lighten up Section heading Write the second section of your page here.